


Be All You Can Be, Too

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crack, Humor, Kinky, M/M, Written in 2002
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon comes home to an anticipating Rafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be All You Can Be, Too

**Author's Note:**

> The guys at PetFly would have a heart attack if they read this. I haven't made any money off of them, in fact, I'm in debt **because** of them! Originally written and betaed in 2002, left unaltered. This was beta read by that drunken Mongoose again. Watch out for Mongooses, they have sharp teeth and little patience.

Simon just about jumped out of his car and glided up to his front door. He couldn't believe his good luck in finding out about Brian Rafe's attraction to him. And the image of what was waiting for him upstairs made his dick leap for joy; naked, clean and ready, and Simon was going to make Rafe beg, plead and scream all before the ten o'clock news. 

There were no lights on in the living room, but Simon navigated his way to the bedroom with ease. Standing outside the bedroom door, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his semi-hard dick; he stroked it a few times, warming it up for the main event, and then pushed open the bedroom door. 

The bedside light was on, it wasn't very bright, but it didn't need to be. Simon dropped his cock, which took on a decidedly disinterested turn, and glared at the man in his bed. Or maybe he should say, the transvestite. Brian Rafe. 

His face was made up like a French hooker who was suffering withdrawal. The eyebrow line was jagged and frightening. The false eyelashes were way too dark and thick, and looked like tarantulas were balancing on his eyelids, just waiting to jump on some unsuspecting victim. Rafe's cheeks were so pink, it looked like he was either severely flushed or he'd fallen head long into a vat of blush. And his lips, lord his lips were so red and swollen, it looked like he'd eaten two pints of strawberries and was allergic to them. 

And if that wasn't enough to turn the gayest man straight, Rafe was wearing a bright fushia negligee. The diaphanous material was draped casually over his hip and one shoulder strap had slipped down, revealing a pale pink nipple. 

Where a once handsomely dressed man had been, there now was a crudely dressed, horribly made-up slut. It was enough to make a man want to fuck a woman. 

"Welcome home," Rafe said, oblivious to Simon's distress. 

"Get up!" Simon growled as he put his dick back into his pants and zipped them closed. 

Rafe slithered to his feet, coming to stand at the foot of the bed in front of Simon. 

"Take that off!" 

Misunderstanding, thinking Simon was playing some sort of game with him, Rafe complied, slowly easing the silky material off his shoulders and down over his hips; the only thing he still wore was the matching fushia lace and silk thong. Simon took one look and promised himself not to wonder what Rafe had done with his penis to make the thong lay flat in the front. 

"Those too!" 

There was more in Simon's tone and it froze Rafe in place. 

"Now!" 

He was too used to following Simon's orders not to comply, and slid the small strip of material down his suddenly trembling legs. Stepping out of them, he kicked both the thong and the negligee aside. 

Simon's eyes raked over the naked man in front of him. Rafe's hairless body wasn't built like, let's say, Jim Ellison, but he had the most defined six-pack abs Simon had ever seen. He also had a freshly shaved pubic area, the pinkness giving it away, and an uncut penis, that, while not quite hard yet, was still on the small side. 

_That's okay,_ Simon thought to himself, _it's not like he's ever gonna use it on me!_

Simon noticed Rafe shiver under the intense scrutiny and his eyes flew back up to Rafe's face and the horrible make-up job. Grabbing Rafe by the upper arm, Simon all but dragged a stumbling Rafe behind him to the bathroom. 

He shoved a bar of soap into Rafe's hand and ordered, "Wash that shit off your face!" 

Rafe's lower lip trembled, but he turned to the sink and did what Simon had commanded. He knew he didn't have a deft hand with the make-up, but he had thought he'd looked pretty good. Simon handed him a hand towel, he accepted it and turned the water off, watching one false eyelash slide down the drain. 

He turned to face Simon, his face red from the scrubbing. 

"That's better," Simon said, returning to the bedroom. 

Rafe followed a little hesitantly and sat on the end of the bed as Simon undressed. 

Without glancing over his shoulder, Simon asked, "So, what's up with that whole getup?" 

Simon didn't see the noncommittal shrug. 

"It have something to do with that transvestite?" Simon continued. "Ericka, was that her name?" He turned to find Rafe staring at the floor. 

"Yes." 

"Wasn't your first time with her, was it?" Simon hung up his tie. 

"No." 

"Why her? Why that?" Simon dumped his suit in the hamper. 

Rafe shrugged again; he wasn't sure, after Simon's earlier reaction, if he wanted to share this about himself. 

"What'd she do for you?" Simon asked, standing naked in front of Rafe. 

His eyes glued to Simon's naked form, Rafe couldn't answer. 

"Tell me, Rafe. Now!" 

Rafe's eyes flashed up to meet Simon's glaring dark brown ones. Again that commanding voice made him react before his mind had made the decision. 

"We'd go back to her place and she'd... she always made me get undressed." 

"And," Simon prompted. 

"Then... then I undressed her." 

Simon crossed his arms over his chest and sighed deeply. 

"She would sit me down at her make-up table and... and she would... would put make-up on me." Rafe took a deep breath, waiting to see if Simon would say anything. When he didn't, Rafe continued. "When she was finished, she'd pick out a... a pretty nightgown and I'd... put it on." 

The pause was longer this time, Rafe hoping it was enough to satisfy Simon's curiosity without revealing every little secret. 

"And then what?" Simon asked, watching Rafe squirm, but wanting to know the whole story. 

Rafe sighed and lowered his head. "She'd pull me over her lap and... and spank me with a hairbrush, telling me what a bad little girl I was for playing... playing in Mommy's make-up." 

"Then what?" Simon asked. 

Rafe meant to look up, honestly, he did, but his eyes never made it further than Simon's dick, which was making a quick revival. 

"She spanked me until I was... was hard and then she would use this special lotion, perfumed lotion and... fuck me with the handle of the hairbrush until I..." 

"Until you came?" Simon asked heatedly. 

"Yeah," Rafe breathed, the word wafting over Simon's very erect penis. "Then she'd fuck me for a long time. Sometimes she'd have to use a strap-on, cause she'd come, but it was always for a long time, until I was hard and sore and begging to come again. 

"After she was done, she'd take me into the bathroom, and I'd... I'd kneel in the shower so she could... and she'd..." 

"She'd?" Simon growled, his hand gripping his straining dick. 

"She'd piss on me, on my dick until I... I came." 

The words were barely out of Rafe's mouth when Simon pushed Rafe back on the bed and flipped him over. Simon growled something about Rafe getting his ass in the air and pulled the pale cheeks apart. Thanking every God imaginable, Simon made use of Rafe's earlier preparation and slid two fingers inside the slick hole. 

"Please... please," Rafe begged and Simon was in no position to disagree. 

Using the lube on his fingers, Simon slicked himself up as best he could, pressed his dick against Rafe's hot hole and slid in. Rafe bucked back, taking everything Simon had. They moved together with animal ferocity, grunting and moaning with each slam of Simon's cock into Rafe's eager hole. It couldn't last long, not with the build up Rafe's story had provided. As if sensing Simon's impending orgasm, Rafe grabbed his own dick and jerked himself hard, his toes curling as he felt Simon jab his prostate. With a strangled yelp, Simon came, gripping Rafe's hips; Rafe came a second later, spurting his completion over his fist. 

Simon pulled out and fell onto the bed. Rolling over, Rafe reached for a Kleenex and wiped the come off his fist. 

"What happened after you came?" Simon asked a few minutes later. 

"Nothing," Rafe shrugged. "She'd turn the shower on and make me clean up in cold water. I'd get dressed, give her some money and leave." 

Nodding, Simon sat up and patted Rafe's leg, before walking into the bathroom. Rafe listened as Simon took a piss and flushed the toilet. He heard the water run briefly in the sink and then Simon was back, shooing Rafe off the bed. Watching Simon pull back the covers and crawl between the sheets, Rafe didn't know what to do. 

"You can stay if you want," Simon offered before flipping the bedside lamp off. 

Mentally shrugging, Rafe went into the bathroom and cleaned himself up, using a rough washcloth and cold water. He left the bathroom light on, but pulled the door nearly closed, casting a sliver of light across the bed. Walking around to the far side of the big bed, Rafe nearly tripped on the discarded nightgown and underwear. 

Rafe glanced at Simon's still form and then back at the garments. With a grin, Rafe reached down and grabbed the silk and lace panties and slid them on quickly, adjusting his penis within their tight confines. Climbing into bed, Rafe tried not to move too much and disturb Simon, but his effort was futile. 

"Settle down," Simon said softly. 

Moving one final time, Rafe was still. He took a deep breath and tried to relax; it had been a long time since he'd slept with another person. Just as he was about to drift off, Rafe heard Simon clear his throat. 

"We'll buy a hairbrush this weekend." 

The end. 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 

**Author's Note:**

> We're visiting the rarely seen side of Lisa, the dark, kinky side that Jim and Blair are afraid of. Honestly, they're hiding. I blame this on a different HER! She just **had** to get me thinking about what Simon would find when he got home. [Bad, L, Bad!] Plus, I got a lot of nasty emails about my abuse of poor Rafe... that I was _ruining_ his character. Yeah, well we can see how that put me in my place and stopped me from doing it. :)


End file.
